


Stars(and yes they're in your eyes)

by jeonghoism



Series: this is a chan loving household [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Chan is too Cute, Lee Jihoon is a Tease, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Rarepair, This made me feel lonely, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, he radiates confident gay vibes here, i like cheesy so deal with it, jihoon either radiates panicked gays vibes or confident gay vibes, the author is very whipped for chan, you can't tell me jihoon doesn't tease chan out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism
Summary: the first addition to the cheesy lines drabble collection im going to makewhen jihoon decides to be affectionate, he doesn't hold back
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: this is a chan loving household [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Stars(and yes they're in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is going to be cheesy and cliche but WE MOVE
> 
> if you like my stuff and have/want to read more, please read the end note

It was dark, 1 am and way past their bedtime considering they have to get up in 5 hours for schedule. They didn't say anything, just shared shy glances and quiet giggles, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

The full moon was high in the sky, white light pooling on the floors and making a dark blue hue to the otherwise pitch-black room. Jihoon had his back against the window, Chan burrowed in his chest, hiding him from any possible light with his wide body.

Chan would peek from where he was snuggling against Jihoon’s chest, they would meet eyes and Chan would go back giggling, like he was in on some secret Jihoon didn't know of. Not that the older minded, his giggles causing his lips to curve and let out a couple chuckles of his own.

Jihoon lets out a huff, his chest rising and falling against Chan’s cheek, and he makes Chan look at him by tapping his head.

“What's so funny?” He smiles when Chan looks at him with innocent eyes. Chan pushes himself up, and Jihoon has to look up at him now, with an embarrassed smile on his lips, but he doesn't look away so neither does Jihoon.

“It's just that whenever I look up you're always looking at me.” He explains bashfully, carnations blooming on his cheeks that Jihoon could barely see, but he catches them and holds them to his chest, heart feeling full. 

Jihoon isn't bothered at all by Chan’s explanation, actually proud in a way. Jihoon smiles and Chan matches it. He holds their hands between them, and he leans up to kiss Chan’s cheeks. His hyung showing affection was something he wasn't used to, so he cherishes these moments, keeping them safely in his memories. But with the rarity of these kisses, he can't help his face growing hotter.

“You're beautiful.” He whispers and Chan’s eyes flare pink and he feels like he's floating. He finally looks away, face getting too hot and Jihoon being embarrassingly honest is not good for him. Jihoon waits for him to calm down, finding amusement in his teasing, unashamed to tell the truth.

“Hyung~” Chan whined and Jihoon laughed again, kissing his nose before leaving one on his lips. The kiss was so light, lips brushing against each other but it has Chan on fire. 

Chan doesn't make eye contact with Jihoon for a couple seconds, way too embarrassed by his hyung’s overwhelming love. Jihoon waits, still unabashedly staring at him, putting every detail to memory. He wants to know every blemish of Chan’s face, every edge, mole, color. Like how his jaw and eyes are sharp, but the gentle slope of his nose and the soft curve of his cupid’s bow evens it out. 

When Chan finally looks back into Jihoon’s eyes, the singer is blown away all over again, like back when they first met and Jihoon thought he was the cutest thing ever. He still does but he's grown to become so ethereal, and every time Jihoon thinks about it he gets lost in his feeling for the younger, swimming in a vast sea of love and adoration. 

Jihoon doesn't resist kissing Chan another time, longer and slower. There's a sleepy drag between their lips, a long day of work behind them and on waiting for them in a couple hours. Jihoon pulls away and they stare at each other, mutually enamored by the other. Jihoon notices how the moon manages to make Chan’s eyes sparkle, like the brightest stars. God they sparkle, did he mention they sparkled? 

Chan couldn't help but soak the emotion Jihoon somehow always managed to shower him in simply by looking him and it isn't before long before he is once again starting to feel shy, pressing their hands on his forehead in attempt to hide himself, shutting his eyes tight to try and will his carnation from getting replaced by roses. It doesn't help at all that Jihoon starts kissing the tips of his fingers, making him whine. He peaks and Jihoon is staring at him still, even while bringing his hands over to kiss his knuckles.

“What?” And Jihoon lets a smile play on his lips.

_“The galaxy looks beautiful in your eyes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> if you happen to follow my other works, just to let you know my school year has started so updates will be slower for my mysterious case of 13 idiots story!!
> 
> i will post shorter drabbles like this to try and fill the time in between working on the next update and school because these are easier to write(i wrote this one in less than an hour).
> 
> there’s going to be another disclaimer on the next chapter which i’m working on!!


End file.
